


Forbidden Love in the Demon's Tower

by SailorPortia



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Web Comic)
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Vel discovers that Melathia has been writing fanfiction about her Queen getting down and dirty with Malori. Naturally Vel finds this extremely offensive... but in order to find out how offended she should be, she has to read it in its entirety. Logically speaking. She has nothing to worry about unless Malori finds out about it, which would be totally awkward and in no way would result in hot, kinky sex.Not at all.
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1183





	Forbidden Love in the Demon's Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/gifts).



_ Queen Asorevlev was usually so adept at denying her urges, as befitting of a dragon who bore the burden of being the Demon Lord. Only one person in all the kingdoms could test her resolve, a beautiful young human woman who every day made the perilous journey to the Demon Queen's lair with the innocent goal of conquering Asorevlev and claiming her hand in marriage. In accordance with demon culture, Asorevlev would only submit to the affections of one who can match her in strength, and Irolam was but a meagre human whose strength naturally paled in comparison to hers. _

_ Little did Irolam know that her efforts had already touched the Demon Queen's heart! She was simply waiting for her suitor to match her level. But not everything was sunshine and rainbows! Should their forbidden romance be discovered by either faction, they would be torn apart and put to death. The drama! _

_ Irolam's persistence eventually paid off, but not in the way she anticipated. She made yet another attempt to capture Asorevlev's heart, fighting harder than ever before, only to find herself caught in the Demon Queen's grasp. _

_ "Even a queen's patience has its limits," Asorevlev said. "You think you can handle me in the bedroom? You have no idea what you're getting into. How about I give you a sample." _

_ Asorevlev seized Irolam's lips in a messy, carnal kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. As always, Asorevlev won. She pinned Irolam to the wall and trailed one hand down her front until it reached her centre, wet and willing to receive her dragon mistress's long, delicate claws—" _

"What utter tripe!" Velverosa threw the manuscript at the wall of her chamber. Her hands shook so violently that the fireball she fired after it missed entirely and fizzled out against the cobblestones.

Even the most furious of dragonfire couldn't match the heat emanating from Vel's face. "The nerve of that infernal lamia! I ought to confine her to the dungeon for the rest of her days as punishment for this insolence!"

The recent increase in high-ranking adventurers attacking the tower had prompted Queen Velverosa to demand tighter security and more scrutiny of every aspect of the tower's defence. After all, Malori had managed to charm her way into getting the demon generals to let her waltz up to the top of the tower unobstructed. If that fool could sweet-talk her way through the tower, there was no telling what someone with more sinister motives could achieve.

Vel conducted these security checks herself (Who else was she supposed to trust? Her thick-skulled generals?). Melathia suggested that this was because she was secretly concerned for Malori's safety, so Vel inspected her chambers first by way of reprimand. Her search revealed something intensely unsightly: numerous manuscripts that Melathia appeared to have written in her free time.

Picking up the manuscript on the top of the pile, Vel read the title aloud. " _ Forbidden Love in the Dragon's Lair _ ?"

Melathia aged a thousand years in an instant. "My queen! You needn't bother yourself with that!" She slithered over and tried to reclaim the papers to no avail.

"Suspicious." Vel flipped through the pages. It appeared to be some sort of fiction. She would've assumed it was harmless if the author were anyone else. The title alone was dubious, but knowing Melathia and her... conspiracy theory about Vel and Malori...

"I'm seizing this for further inspection," the Demon Queen declared. "You can have it back when I'm done reading it." She swept out of the room without another word, the manuscript tucked under her arm.

"Oh. Um, have fun, my queen."

After she completed her security checks, Vel returned to her own chambers, sat down on her bed, and started reading the manuscript. What ensued was nothing less than a thinly-veiled history of the interactions between herself and Malori, only the conclusion to this story was far more pornographic.

"I'm going flay her alive," Vel said to herself. She stormed out of her bedchambers and made her way back to the 105th floor, lesser demons fleeing in terror at the sight of their queen's godlike rage.

When she arrived at Melathia's domain, she didn't bother knocking. She burst into her general's bedchamber and yelled, "Melathia, your queen demands a word!"

"Q-Queen Velverosa!" Melathia leaped up from her bed, tossing a book onto the floor and whipping it out of sight with her tail. "What, uh, brings you back to my humble abode so soon?"

"More like your den of sin!" Vel accused. "What compelled you to write such filth about me and M-Mal—that girl!"

"I would never write anything so scandalous about my queen and her paramour. That would be tantamount to treason. These are my totally 100% original characters."

"Original, my ass! All you did was write our names backwards!" The parallels would be obvious to every demon in the tower, if not the kingdom. If anyone else got their hands on this smut, she would be a laughingstock. To say nothing of— "And Malori isn't my paramour!"

"Are you officially courting her then?" In an instant, Melathia had a notebook and a pen in her hands. "Tell me everything."

Vel resisted the urge to blast everything in sight. "Listen, you sorry excuse for a demon general: that girl is nothing to me but a magical battery. She's necessary to our plans. Nothing more."

Melathia raised an eyebrow. "You can say that all you like, but we both know how you really feel." She winked roguishly. "I bet you want to use her for more than her magic reserves."

_ Use her? _ Vel thought.  _ In what other way would I use her? _ Vel's animal instincts pushed to the forefront of her mind, conjuring images of herself and her human admirer locked in an indecent embrace, as depicted in Melathia's smut. Vel's blood boiled out of outrage and embarrassment. "Malori would never—"

"How would you know?" Melathia asked. "Is that what you two are talking about during your little tea time every day?"

"Of course not! Nothing we discuss is even a fraction as degrading as your drivel!"

" _ Forbidden Love in the Dragon's Lair _ is actually pretty chaste for me," Melathia said. "After Wholesome Succubus Publishing rejected  _ Lilies in the Demon Tower vol. 1 _ , I decided to tone things down. You can't imagine how much it hurts to compromise my creative vision!"

"I'll give you some real pain to complain about!" Vel growled. "If this is chaste, what the hell do you usually write about?"

"I'm too demure to say." Melathia blushed and covered her mouth with her hand in a display of false propriety.

Vel glared at the pile of manuscripts she'd uncovered earlier. "Are all your writings like this? Blatant plagiarism of real life?"

"Not at all!  _ Lilies in the Demon Tower vol. 1  _ was about a bunny girl named Milora and a dragon lady named Valverose—"

"Silence! I don't want to hear any more!"

Vel was already halfway back to her own chambers before she realized that she had forgotten to issue or carry out a punishment for her treasonous, slanderous general.  _ It's no matter, _ she thought.  _ I can obliterate all traces of that absurd woman in due time. _

Naturally she would have to dispose of the manuscript. Its very existence justified punishment. A world of punishment. Although, she couldn't know for sure quite how much punishment Melathia deserved unless she read the manuscript in its entirety...

_ Several hours later.. _

_ "Back again so soon?" Asorevlev sneered as her suitor once again made it to her throne room. "I thought you'd learned your lesson after last time." _

_ "I meant what I said from the beginning," Irolam declared. "I'm never gonna give you up. Your heart will be my some day!" _

_ "My heart will never belong to anyone!" _

_ "Don't be so sure! I'll make you feel good." Irolam blushed like a blossoming rose. "Just the way you did for me." _

_ "You think you deserve the privilege of touching me?" Asorevlev chuckled. "Clearly my lesson from last time didn't stick. I wasn't 'making you feel good,' I was establishing my dominance over you. All you are to me is a plaything with which to do as I will." _

_ And what Asorevlev willed was for Irolam's clothes to disappear. _

_ With a flick of her wrist, a tendril of fire licked at Irolam's clothes, burning them away until she was topless. The human woman covered her bountiful bosom with her hands, letting out an innocent "Kyaaaaaaaa!" _

_ "You left yourself open," the Demon Queen growled. She ran a hand over Irolam's stomach, trailing her claws over the defenceless skin she'd just exposed. "It's almost like you want me to take advantage of you. You must've really liked it last time when I plunged my tail deep into your— _

"Heya, Vel!"

Vel  _ shrieked _ . She dropped the manuscript and loosed a blast of hellfire at the source of the noise.

The voice came from—who else?—Malori. She blocked the attack with her barrier by reflex. "What was that for?" she whined after the flames dissipated.

"Whatever possessed you to sneak up on the Demon Queen!?" That girl seriously had no self-preservation instincts.  _ Then again, _ Vel thought,  _ if she did, she wouldn't come anywhere near me, and that would be... _ She in no way would've been  _ sad _ if Malori didn't come to visit her but the demons needed her magic energy. She was vital to Vel—her plans, specifically.

"You weren't in your throne room when I got here," Malori said. "Melathia told me you might be here 'taking care of yourself.' Did you need some time alone for self-care?"

"'Taking care of myself?' What would that mean—" Vel made the connection and barely suppressed the guttural roar building in her throat.  _ Melathia assumed I'd be pleasuring myself to her filth!? I can't believe her nerve! _

Thankfully Malori seemed unaware of what had been implied. "It's alright if you don't want to hang out today..."

_ It's not "alright" if you give me those sad, puppy dog eyes,  _ Vel thought. "That's fine. I wasn't doing anything more important than the time we spend together." The sad, puppy dog eyes brightened into the cheerful gaze Malori usually wore when she saw the demon she admired. "Don't get the wrong idea," she added quickly. "I just wanted to continue the political conversation we began yesterday."

"If you say so," Malori giggled. "By the way, what were you reading?”

"Th-that's none of your concern!"

Vel had one of her servants bring in tea for them, as well as a table and chairs. They resumed their usual afternoon routine as if nothing was amiss.

But something was amiss.

Despite her attempts to banish it from her thoughts, Vel couldn't get Melathia's smut off her mind. She tried to focus on their conversation, but every little thing Malori did—no matter how innocuous—reminded her of what she'd read. The way Malori's lips pressed against the rim of the teacup, the flash of cleavage when she leaned forward in interest at something Vel said, the way she looked at her in utter captivation... The only way Vel could follow along was by mentally repeating every word Malori said. Eventually she calmed down enough to do more than nod along.

"The political history of the Demon Realm has always fascinated me," Malori said. "None of the libraries in Folstina have any information about it. It's all just propaganda about how evil you all are." She pouted at the obvious slander.

"I believe I have a book on that subject." Vel stood up and went to her bookshelf.

She didn't realize how much of a mistake there could be in taking her eyes off Malori for a second.

"Don't forget to put this away," Malori said, bending over to pick up the discarded manuscript. "What is this, anyway?"

Vel's sense of calm shattered into a million pieces as she heard the sound of pages being flipped through. "No!" She lunged for the manuscript, but even the Demon Queen's high speed stat was no match for Malori's quick eye.

"Queen Vel," Malori said, covering her mouth with her hand, "I can't believe you're into this sort of thing."

"Do you think a stalker such as yourself is in the position to be making such a judgment!?" Vel made another failed grab for the smut. If she hadn't promised herself to stop killing Malori, she would have cast her strongest fire magic to eliminate the incriminating evidence. "Stop reading it!"

Malori giggled. "You're getting embarrassed! That's so cute!"

"There's nothing cute about me!"

_ "Irolam plunged her tongue deep inside her, lapping at Asorevlev's garden of earthly delights like the little puppy she was. 'That's a good girl,' the Demon Queen murmured." _

"Stop that!"

_ "Asorevlev growled with pleasure as her body shook with even more pleasure. 'If you think this is enough to satisfy me, you'll be here all night.'" _ Malori giggled. "The Demon Queen can afford better smut than this."

"That filth isn't mine! I confiscated it from Melathia!"

"Melathia? She did say she was collecting research for some of her fanfiction. I wonder what she..." Malori's eyes widened as the scanned the pages. "Wait... 'Demon Queen Asorevlev'... 'Irolam the human'..."

Vel found the blush spreading across Malori's face to be impossibly infuriating. And in this case "infuriating" in no way meant "adorable," and it certainly didn't remind her of the descriptions of how Irolam flushed when she was aroused.

"It's... it's about us... and you were reading it..." Malori buried her face in her hands.

It hadn't occurred to Vel to take Malori's feelings into account before reading the smut. Even if she was just inspecting it for totally non-sexual reasons, it must have been degrading for Malori to know the Demon Queen she admired was reading about her doing depraved things, vividly imagining herself having her way with her...

Vel cleared her throat. "Malori, I—"

The woman uncovered her face, revealing an all-too familiar determined expression. "If you wanted to do that kind of lewd stuff, why didn't you just ask me?"

Vel felt stupid for ever worrying about her. "Do you only have one setting!? You discover pornography written about yourself and your..." What was she to Malori? "...your queen, and  _ that _ is your reaction? Have you no shame?"

"Nope!" Malori said. "I thought demons were all about sin and that kinda stuff. You seem pretty flustered by all this lewd talk." She bit her lip, averting her gaze. "Are you a virgin or something?"

"The nerve! Do you think I've spent more than a century living the life of a nun?" Vel could list her various affairs as proof, but she had no urge to do so—not that she was worried about making Malori jealous. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You don't have to say a thing. Express your feelings with your body."

"I will do no such thing!"

"You don't have to be shy," Malori teased. "I've been ready for this ever since I announced my intentions to make you my bride."

Vel imagined Malori in a wedding dress, taking her to bed, stripping away the white lace and—

"That's never going to happen!"

"C'mon, Vel, don't you want to..." Malori paraphrased one of the more lurid passages, " _ 'make love to me with each and every one of your appendages?' _ Isn't that why you were reading that, and why you didn't want me to read it?"

"Of course not! Give me that!" Vel made a swipe for the manuscript again, but Malori deftly dodged her, dancing her merry way over by the bed.

"If you wanted me to stop, you would've stopped me by now. Either I've finally charmed my way into your heart, or you've gone soft." She smiled confidently, both out of smugness and what was clearly a belief that she would survive making such a taunt.

Malori was right about one thing; Vel  _ had _ gone soft. She was the Demon Queen, for crying out loud, and she was letting herself be pushed around by a human who was barely more than a child. No one else would dare say to Vel the things that Malori did, not even Melathia. Vel was letting Malori get away with too much, and she had no clear reason why, but one thing was for sure—she had to take back control.

Vel made a final mad grab for the manuscript. In her blind rage, she lost her balance and fell over into Malori. They collapsed onto Vel's bed into what only could be referred to as a compromising position.

Malori had let go of the manuscript during the fall, and her wrist was pinned to the bed by Vel's iron grip. The Demon Queen loomed over her, barely holding herself over Malori by propping herself on a knee, one hand near the human's head, and the other pinning her wrist. There wasn't nearly enough space between them for Vel's liking, yet she also felt herself drawn in, unable to pull herself away.

A fervid blush set Malori's face alight. "Queen Vel, how bold of you..."

"That was an accident and you know it!" Vel's face grew hot with embarrassment and indignity. She was the Demon Queen, she didn't have to put up with this! Fuming at the sheer  _ absurdity _ of her situation, Vel started to stand up and—

Malori moaned.

"My queen... your knee..."

Vel looked down and realized that her knee was planted squarely between Malori's legs, and when her body moved it had applied pressure directly to the woman's—

"Can't you calm down for even three seconds!?"

Vel's outburst shook her body—and Malori's, eliciting another moan. "Vel..."

The human's pleading stirred something in Vel, like when a bunny-eared Malori's hopping away from her had triggered her predator's instincts. This girl had harassed her for so long; the Demon Queen wanted to see her squirm a little.

She drove her knee harder against Malori's centre. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Y-yes..."

Vel smirked. "Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not—" Malori gasped, "—I'm not complaining. It's just..." Her legs clenched around Vel's thigh.

Vel licked her lips. She moved her hand down along Malori's arm, thrilling at the way the woman shivered at her touch. When she reached her torso, she slowly ran a claw along Malori's collarbone before her hand found a familiar place around her admirer's throat. She didn't squeeze so much as embrace. Vel still wanted to hear Malori's voice.

She leaned in, pressing her knee harder against her captive. "It's just  _ what _ ?"

Malori whimpered. "It's just... I just want you so badly."

"Be careful what you wish for." Vel hitched her knee up another notch, causing Malori's hips to buck. The Demon Queen didn't let up. She continued teasing Malori, rhythmically pushing against her and easing up in a tantalizing pattern that kept her wanting rather than satisfied. Vel smirking as she felt the moan of pleasure building in Malori's throat, watching with cruel delight as Malori balled up her fists in the bed sheets.

"Vel!" Malori pleaded. "My queen!"

"What? You want more?" Vel made a low sound in her throat. "How impudent."

Vel had read about human sexual behaviour in the "How to Treat Your Human Right" book Melathia had given her. Just out of curiosity. Though the human form was more limited than that of demonkind, their modes of sexual expression were no less varied. The mechanics of... stimulating a human were similar to those with which Vel was familiar. The book advised that humans enjoyed more gentle touches than the average demon, excepting some who liked to be shoved around and pushed to their limits. Vel had a feeling Malori belonged to the later group.

She suddenly stood up. Malori's legs clenched together hard with nothing between them. There was a distinct wet patch at the front of her dress. Somebody wasn't too hard to please.

"Sit up," Vel commanded. Malori did so immediately, her legs trembling slightly. "Take off that bizarre sleeveless coat. It's in my way." Malori did that too, shuffling awkwardly to take it off without standing up. Vel found such obedience enticing. "The choker too."

Malori laid her coat neatly on the bed next to her, placing the choker on top. She looked naked without it. "Um, what now, my queen?"

Vel sat down on the bed and pulled Malori into her lap, making her straddle her. "I want you to sit absolutely still. You can do that, can't you?" Vel suspected the girl couldn't, but she was eager to see how long she could last.

Malori simply nodded.

"Good."

Vel lowered her head to Malori's bare neck, brushing her lips over the human's delicate skin, causing her to shudder with anticipation. She teased at Malori's neck with her teeth, denying her what she wanted long enough for her to whimper. Only then did Vel press a kiss to Malori's skin—and once she started, she didn't stop. She besieged Malori's throat and collarbones with kisses.

Malori lost her hands in Vel's hair, holding her close and tentatively stroking her horns. "Please, my queen," she begged. "Please let me kiss you too."

"Needy, aren't you?" Vel nibbled at her neck, trailing kisses up below her ear and along her jaw line. Would it be more amusing to deny her or to give her what she wanted? She drew back to see Malori's face: weak with desire, lip trembling. What an adorable expression. Vel wanted to kiss it right off her.

She didn't let Malori kiss her; she took the girl in a passionate kiss before she could make a move. Lips met lips, tongue met tongue, desire met desire. Malori moaned into the kiss, throwing her arms around Vel's neck, drawing their bodies closer. The Demon Queen delighted in finally kissing Malori, the tingling feeling spreading from her lips down to her centre, but she wasn't going to let  _ her _ know that.

"You became compliant pretty quickly," Vel said. "Where did all that fire go?"

"I never thought you'd be such a tease."

"Did you imagine an affair with the Demon Queen would be  _ easy _ on you?" Vel took Malori's lower lip between her teeth to keep her from answering, savouring the little gasp Malori made instead.

Kissing might have been overwhelming for Malori, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Vel. She ran her hands over Malori's body, teasing a finger along the neckline of her dress and snapping a strap before moving down to her breasts. The short moan that burst from Malori's lips pleased her to no end. Her hands explored downward, searching for the contours of Malori's form, settling on her pleasantly firm, but apparently sensitive ass. But it still wasn't enough.

"Raise your arms," Vel commanded. She seized the hem of Malori's short dress and pulled it over her head, exposing an expanse of soft, pale skin. There was something so vulnerable-looking about humans, and Vel wanted to take full advantage of that weakness. She took a good look at her prize.

Malori's body was taut, but still soft around the edges. Not like the thickly-muscled physique of her usual challengers.  _ Then again, _ Vel thought,  _ she's not exactly challenging me now, is she? _ She certainly wasn't in the running when it came to breast size, but they had a sort of modest charm. In particular her rosy pink nipples were begging to be touched, licked, sucked...

Malori covered her chest with her arms to shield herself from Vel's gaze. "Vel... this is embarrassing if I'm the only one who's half-naked." Not that the Demon Queen's outfit of choice was particularly modest.

"You think you deserve to see me undressed? Think again." Vel slid her hands beneath Malori's, massaging her breasts, circling her nipples with her thumbs. Malori's breath shortened, gasping into Vel's hair as the Demon Queen kissed and nipped at her neck. Every sound of Malori's aroused her more. She sucked at the skin, thrilling at the knowledge that she was going to leave a mark.

Malori clutched at Vel's back, nails desperately digging into her skin in a way that ratcheted up Vel's desire to play with her toy.

"You must be pretty wet by now," Vel whispered into Malori's ear.

"I'm, um, not  _ that _ wet," Malori gasped.

"Putting up a bold front, is that it? Then I guess you can hold off getting fingered for a little while longer..."

"Um, I, uh, didn't say that..."

Vel smirked. "Do you want me to finger you, Malori?"

"Yes," Malori gasped. "Please."

"I'll take pity on you then." But she was going to take her sweet time getting to it, because there was no satisfaction in getting what one wanted without having to wait for it first.

Vel placed a hand on Malori's chest. She drew it down slowly, pressing her finger down gently so that the tips of her claws scraped against the skin, not hard enough to leave scratches. Malori whimpered and shivered as Vel's hand moved over her tight stomach, sliding down ever further past her hips and under her thoroughly drenched panties.

The length of Vel fingernails prohibited her from putting her fingers inside Malori—not unless she wanted to risk her lover dying and respawning in the middle of sex. The clitoris, however, was easy enough to reach.

As expected, Malori was wetter than a horny mermaid. Vel eased her fingers between Malori's folds, finding the sensitive button and rubbing it in with her fingertips. She started in slow, wide circles and increased the speed to match the rise in Malori's arousal.

Malori kissed her furiously, clutching at her back for dear life. Her legs clenched around Vel's hips, tightening like a vice the more Vel touched her.

"Vel... V-Velverosa... my q-q-queen." Malori's entire body shook as the stimulation overtook her, hips rocking hard as the mounting pressure came to a climax. She muffled her moans against Vel's neck as the orgasm took her, grinding against her desperately.

Malori's hips slowed as her body calmed, and Vel retracted her hand. "Th-that was amazing," she gasped. "N-now it's y-your turn." She laid her hands on Vel's chest, following the edge of her neckline with her fingertips into the valley of her cleavage.

Vel let out a haughty laugh, seizing Malori's wrists and pulling them away from her breasts. "I don't recall giving you permission to do that. If you want the privilege of touching me, you're going to have to work for it."

She revelled in the pitiful disappointment written across Malori's face. "I'll do whatever it takes, my queen!"

Smirking slightly, Vel adopted the same posture she would on her throne. "That's more like it. Now stand up."

Malori followed the order without a second thought.

"First off I want you to take off those panties. They're drenched."

Malori did as she was told, moving awkwardly as she stripped herself to her bare skin. "Um, now what?"

"I want you to take my clothes off."

Malori could barely keep herself from drooling. "Really?"

Vel chuckled. "Somebody's eager."

Malori swallowed. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, okay!" She kneeled before her queen and Malori started to peel off her thigh highs.

"Take my shoes off first, you fool."

"R-right."

Vel licked her lips. It was nice to see Malori doing what she was told for once.

Malori removed Vel's high heels and placed them on the floor with reverence. She resumed removing the thigh high stockings, carefully rolling them down Vel's legs, her fingers only barely touching the skin beneath. The Demon Queen didn't know if Malori was doing on purpose out of embarrassment, a desire not to offend her, or an attempt to tease her, but she fully intended to hold her responsible for the electric jolts running up her thighs and between her legs.

Moving upward, Malori unclasped the belts holding Vel's skirt in place, moving it aside to reveal her undergarments. She blushed all the way to her ears, eyes wide and fingers twitching, before ignoring them and moving on. Vel's full-length gloves were the next thing she removed, her hands lingering on Vel's for just a moment. The next step perplexed her. She stared at Vel's top, clearly unsure of what she was supposed to do with it.

Amused, but not willing to wait, Vel gave her a hint, "It unfastens from the back."

"Oh." Malori radiated nerves as she leaned in close, slipping her arms around Vel to blindly feel for the clasp. Their faces were close, practically nose-to-nose. Vel maintained eye contact with Malori, who practically melted under her point-blank gaze, but bravely soldiered on. She fumbled with the clasp even once she found it, grinning with satisfaction when she finally undid it. Malori's hands slid up Vel's back and removed her choker as well, and she removed the top as she pulled away, stealing a kiss as she did. Cheeky.

Malori took a step back, marvelling at the body—the perfect muscular physique—she had undressed before covering her eyes. "So beautiful. I'm not worthy."

"You're going to have to overcome that mentality if you're going to touch me."

Malori peeked through her fingers. "Um, I guess you're right." She uncovered her face and leaned in again.

Vel held up a hand. "Not yet. I told you to take my clothes off. All of them."

"All of them..." Malori's eyes drifted down to the underwear she hadn't been prepared to remove before. Swallowing thickly, she kneeled in front of Vel's legs again, reaching up and hooking her fingers around the black fabric, but she didn't pull down yet.

The girl's hesitation amused Vel. "Don't worry. Demon pussies don't have teeth." Even if that were the case, she sorely doubted Malori would've let it impede her goal of fucking the Demon Queen.

"I knew that!"

"Then why are you hesitating? I don't like to be kept waiting."

Malori bit her lip. She screwed her eyes shut and slid the underwear off Vel's body and down her legs.

"Good girl," Vel said, patting her head. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Malori whimpered. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled to the brim with lust.

"Since you're already down there," Vel said, spreading her legs, "I'd like you to put that mouth of yours to use."

"As you wish, my queen." Malori wasted no time. She practically buried her face between Vel's legs. Lips met lips again, her tongue sliding smoothly into Vel's folds, the palms of her hands running along the undersides of Vel's thighs, receiving a contented growl for her efforts.

Vel eased out of a sitting position and leaned back on the bed. She bit back a moan of pleasure as tension blossomed from her centre. If Malori wanted to hear that, she was going to have to work harder. She ran a hand through her lover's hair, subtly pulling her in closer.

Malori took the gesture as encouragement, working her tongue harder than ever before. She flicked Vel's clit with the tip of her tongue, proceeding to circle it as Vel's fingers knotted in her hair and gradually pulled harder as the circle tightened.

"Fuck," Vel gasped. How long had it been since she'd felt this good? The duties of the Demon Queen didn't leave her with any time for sexual pursuits, and as of late there had only been one person on her mind. Malori had almost been right when she said Vel  _ wanted _ this. The truth was that she  _ needed _ it.

Pressure built, her arousal seeping out in more ways than one. It was getting harder and harder for Vel to hold in her moans. If she bit down on her lip any harder she'd break the skin, but nevertheless some noise slipped between her teeth. At every escaped sound, Malori redoubled her efforts. Did this bitch activate a secret skill for pussy eating?

Vel finally broke when Malori's mouth closed around her clit and started sucking. She let out a long, strained moan as it all became too much. She was aroused as hell and even the desire to maintain an aloof, disaffected demeanour wasn't enough to cover it up. As the orgasm arrived, Vel stiffened her body in an attempt to hold in the waves of pleasure rocking her body, but resisting only made it worse. Her breathing quickened between moans as ecstasy flooded her body. After what seemed like an eternity, the tide ebbed, and her body returned to her control.

"That... that was..." Vel shook her head and regained her composure. "That was acceptable, but if you think that was enough to satisfy me, you can—"

She let out a surprised hiss as Malori suddenly rose and pushed her down on the bed.

"What can I do?" She asked. "There's so much I want to do for you." She ran a hand over Vel's chest, her fingertips gently stroking her skin, tracing a circle around one nipple. "I want to please you, my queen."

Vel blushed. She wasn't accustomed to being touched so gently, so intimately. "Don't get ahead of yourself, you insolent pup!" she said. She tried to get back up, but Malori held her down.

"Just relax, Vel," she cooed. "I'm going to take care of you." She laid her body on Vel's. This alone wouldn't have been enough to keep the Demon Queen down, but she still had a big, pink, soaking weak spot.

Malori slipped two fingers inside Vel's pussy, finding her wet with a mix of Malori's saliva and her own fluids. A short, helpless moan burst from Vel's lips, and all subsequent moans were smothered with a kiss. "Let me take care of you," she murmured into her mouth before following the words with her tongue.

Vel had no intention of letting Malori take the lead and submitting to her whims, but her body had other ideas. Her centre closed around Malori's fingers, her spine arching treacherously as her admirer peppered kisses over her neck and collarbones before moving down to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth.

The warmth of their bodies set Vel alight, reigniting a flame which in reality had yet never burned out. Vel still hadn't recovered from her first orgasm, and she came almost immediately.

Before even the tremors had ceased, Vel rolled Malori over and pinned her to the bed, clamping her fingers around Malori's wrists and weighing the vixen's legs down with her own. "You cocky little runt! Don't think you can just do whatever you please!"

Despite the reversal of fortunes, Malori grinned with all the smugness of someone who was winning. "Isn't that what I've always done? And here I thought you were into it." She strained against the limbs holding her down, giggling when she collapsed back against the mattress.

"And just where did you get that idea? You're my plaything, do you get it? I do whatever  _ I _ want to do to you, not the other way around!"

Malori bit her lip. "How are you going to do that? You can't hold me down and fuck me at the same time."

"Is that so?" Vel smirked. Malori had made the mistake of underestimating her. "What was it you accused me of wanting? The line was  _ 'make love to you with each and every one of my appendages,'  _ wasn't it?" She wagged her tail overhead, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum to catch Malori's attention. "You appear to have forgotten one of them."

The look on Malori's face when she realized what was going to happen was priceless. "Oh my."

Vel licked her lips as she moved her tail down underneath herself, running the tip along the inside of Malori's thigh. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Vel brought the tip of her tail between her legs and brushed up against her opening, finding it either still wet or already wet again. "Do you want me to put it in?"

"Yes... please..."

Without further ado, Vel thrust the tip of her tail inside Malori. A dragon's tail had excellent fine motor skills, affording Vel a great deal of control over the depth and frequency of her thrusts. If she were feeling romantic, she would have started out slow and gentle, but Malori had shown that she wanted to play rough. Vel was going to fuck her hard.

She plunged her tail deep, pushing in and out with such rapid succession that Malori was beside herself with ecstasy. The girl was wet enough and had loosened up enough to take the punishment and, to her credit, she was the adventurer who had taken heavier poundings from the Demon Queen almost recreationally. Compared to that, there was nothing Vel could give her in the bedroom that she couldn't handle.

Malori writhed beneath her, too immersed in the throes of passion to try taking back the lead. The second Vel eased off her limbs, she wrapped her legs around Vel's hips, drawing her in as close as she could. She pulled at Vel's shoulders, desperate to bring her close enough to kiss, but Vel denied her.

"Say my name," Vel growled.

"Vel," Malori moaned. "Velverosa."

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you. I belong to you."

"One last question." Vel paused for a beat. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"YES!"

One more thrust of Vel's tail was all Malori needed to be brought to completion. She positively shuddered as the orgasm wracked her body, her legs tensing so hard around Vel that she almost worried she'd finally be defeated through a mid-orgasm accident. Vel dipped low enough for Malori to kiss her, and the girl came at her with ravenous hungry worthy of a demon. Locked in their embrace they continued to indulge in each other until Malori went limp, too exhausted to do anything but catch her breath.

Vel rolled off of Malori and lay beside her, slick with sweat and extremely satisfied with herself.

"I'll never be a bride now," Malori said breathily. "You've ruined me, Vel. Not that I mind~!"

The passion of the moment having passed as a conflagration does to embers, Vel realized the full gravity of what she had just done.

Who she had just done.

Vel had just fucked Malori. Dominated her. Made her moan her name as she cummed.

"I can't believe I just did that!" she screamed, burying her face in a pillow. Her wagging tail gave away her feelings about what she'd done. She'd had her way with one of the tower's key sources of magic energy. That certainly complicated their relationship. The thought should've distressed Vel; instead she found herself... relieved?

"I can't believe it either," Malori said. "You're usually so reserved. Whenever I acted forward with you, you got so flustered."

"I was not—nor have I ever been—flustered! I'm the Demon Queen! The strongest entity in the world! The scourge of humanity!"

"You can certainly scourge this human~!"

Vel bit down on the pillow to muffle her keening wail and got a mouthful of feathers for her troubles. She spat them out and continued wailing. "I can't believe I made you say all those things!"

"Yeah, it was really hot."

Vel stared at the girl with what she would have liked to call contempt, but was much closer to confusion. What was she going to do with her. Hell, what was she going to do with herself? She certainly never planned on taking Malori to bed (no matter what Melathia said!), but now that she had she didn't want to stop. It was simply unbecoming of a dragon to give up one of her prizes.

In the end, she took the safest course of action; she asked.

"What am I to do with you, Malori?"

The girl looked at her with honest eyes and a sincere smile. "Marry me."

Vel, in a resplendent display of her defence mechanisms, tried to cover up her embarrassment with ire and indignation. "You? A consort? A shameless woman like you is better suited to be a concubine!"

The Demon Queen's attempt to insult her soared over Malori's head. "Queen Vel's concubine? I want to be your wife, but I guess I can accept 'concubine' as an entry-level position."

"I—you—you're impossible!" Vel turned away from her to hide the blush creeping across her face. Of all the things that had happened that day, this was the most embarrassing. Malori, her wife? The idea was ridiculous... and yet somehow logical. Vel had no intention of giving her up to anyone else, and the fool had already endeared herself to every demon in the tower, including the generals. Hell, if Vel found another candidate for a consort, Malori would probably duel them to the death and most likely win. Yes, now that she thought about it, taking Malori for her own was the most advisable course of action. But she wasn't happy about it at all, despite the goofy grin starting to show on her face. "I'll take your offer under consideration."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, don't talk to me, I don't want to hear about none of this from nobody.


End file.
